Incredi-Man
by MarvelGeek
Summary: Dashiell 'Dash' Parr was orphaned at the age of ten, his family was killed in the battle against Syndrome. Now at the age of seventeen, Lucius Best, a.k.a Frozone, needs a new superhero on the team he's directing and Dash is the first person he calls. So, look out Avengers. Meet Incredi-Man. (The cool pic isn't mine)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

He remembered screaming, his own. As the boot of a red-haired, freckle-faced super villain crushed downwards on his already bruised and broken ribs. He whimpered as hot tears poured down his face, bleary eyes trying to focus on his family. His Dad was laying motionless on the pavement, in the middle of rubble of some kind. His Mom was laying next to his Dad, she was laying funny, her neck twisted at an odd angle with sightless eyes staring forwards. While his older sister was trying to hold a flickering forcefield around their parents but looked about to collapse.

"No! Leave him alone!"

Violet screamed, tears pouring down her face as her eyes met her little brother's. She prayed silently as hard as she could, to whom ever would listen, that if only one of them could survive this battle...let it be him.

Syndrome smiled as he used the toe of his boot to kick Dash aside, it sent his limp body rolling only a few inches away. The super villain neared his older sister slowly, agonizingly slowly. He yelled for him to stop, but Syndrome didn't listen, his only movement was to yank his hand through the dying forcefield and lift his sister up by her neck.

"Stop! PLEASE!"

Dash shrieked, as he tried to extend an arm towards her, but the ten year old couldn't move. Violet's eyes met her baby brother's, they were full of sadness. She gave him a weak smile. The same smile stayed on her face, even after the tell-tale sickening crunch of her neck breaking filled the air. Dash screamed, and sobbed wetly after the sound of his sister's limp body hitting the pavement echoed down the street.

Syndrome looked at Dash with wide eyes, he'd finally released just what had happened, what he had done. The ginger haired young man looked at his hands, hands that were covered with invisible blood of the people he'd killed. He looked at Dash in horror before stumbling backwards and taking off into the air.

Dash didn't bother to watch him go. He just lay on the ground and cried, the blond ten year old was devastated. They were dead, his parents and older sister were dead.

Several crowds and groups of people began to flood the street, bunching up in groups of terrified and saddened civilians as they looked at the crying Super child. The bodies of his family around him. A few even took off their hats and hung their heads as they looked at the carnage.

"Let me through! Let me through!"

Lucius Best, a.k.a Frozone, yelled as he tried to push his way through the congested groups of people, trying to get to his friends. He was injured, his suit and chest were ripped up badly and there was a huge slash across his eye that was bleeding badly. When he finally managed to beat his way through the crowd. His heart stopped.

There was Dash, in a crumpled heap, his heart-wrenching sobs wracking his body and slicing the silent and mournful air around them like a knife. There were three bodies that some kind soul had covered with sheets but Lucius instantly knew who they were.

There was only one teenage girl he knew with long glossy dark hair, some of which that showed from the side of the sheet, the other two bodies were next to each other, one a man and the other a woman, but the red of all three super suits shone through the sheets. They were dead.

"Oh no."

Lucius whispered, tears prickling in the corner of his eyes as he slowly walked towards Dash. As he bent down beside him, the ten year old's bruised, bloody and tear-stained face lifted from the ground and looked at him.

"Lucius?"

Dash whispered hoarsely, as he looked at the bleary form of the icy Super. Lucius gave the boy a small, sad smile as he ran a hand through the boy's soft blond hair.

"Oh, Speedy. Yeah, it's me."

He whispered as he gently slid his hands underneath boy's limp body and cradled him against his chest as he stood. Looking at the bodies one last time before carrying the orphaned ten year old away from the wreckage.

-TimeSkip(SevenYearsLater)-

Dash spent most of the next years in FosterCare. Jack-Jack was given into the care of their Mother's family, Dash would've gone as well, but they hadn't wanted a 'super' child, Jack-Jack wasn't super to them, apparently. But when he turned seventeen he got a call from Lucius, telling him that he could use another hero on this team he was the director of...the Avengers.


	2. Meeting Incredi-Man

Ch2 Meeting Incredi-Man

Dash had been half-asleep when he got the call, so that was his excuse for agreeing so hastily. He'd stayed up to the wee hours of the morning playing video games, no wait, 'studying'. When he'd finally conked out around 2am, he wasn't exactly awake three hours later when he got the call. He'd lunged forwards and grabbed the phone, clumsily, pressing the 'accept' button and holding it to his ear.

"Hello, who are you and why are you calling me before noon?"

He slurred, drowsily, slumping back into his pillows and was surprised when Lucius' voice came over the connection, he hadn't spoke to the man for at least five years. The last time he saw his fellow Super was at his twelfth birthday party, he'd told Dash that he'd started working for the government and would have to drop off the map for a little while. Dash hadn't questioned him and instead just nodded. Lucius did things his own way.

"Speedy, is that you?"

Dash nearly banged his skull on the back of his headboard, he sat up so fast. He was still tired but the familiar voice made him wary, as far as he knew, the government still hated Supers.

"Yeah Ice-head, it's me. Whatcha want?"

He slurred and heard Lucius' familiar bark of laughter, and he couldn't fight the smile that slid across his face.

"Can I ask a favor, Speedo?"

Lucius asked and instantly all of his tiredness was gone in a flash as he softly whispered into the phone.

"Anything, do you need me to get you out of something?"

Dash hissed but his fellow Super was quick to reassure him that nothing was wrong and that he didn't need that kind of help, that the only thing he needed was another hero on a team he was directing, a hero that he knew would be loyal to him.

"So will you do it, Speedster?"

"Yeah, Freezy. Whatever you need."

Dash agreed, reflexively, tiredness returning to his limbs as he collapsed back into his pillows and sunk into the comfortable softness.

"Great! I'll have a suit ready for you when you get here, Stark Tower in New York. Three days from now, 11 am, don't be late."

Lucius added before hanging up and leaving Dash sputtering and realizing exactly what he'd agreed too. He groaned and covered his face with his hands, he'd stopped being a hero seven years ago! He'd given that up! Now Lucius was dragging him back in.

-ThreeDaysLater-

So, this was the place. Dash thought as he looked at the huge building that was Stark Tower. It was already 11:18 am and he hoped that Lucius wouldn't care that he was late. He just shrugged his ratty backpack higher up on his shoulders and strode inside. Not quite knowing exactly what to expect.

He certainly wasn't expecting the four black suited and sunglasses-clad agents who were standing there, waiting for him. He couldn't even really tell them apart, he had a suspicion that one of them was a woman but he wasn't exactly sure...the man in the middle spoke first as he came over and rested a heavy hand on Dash's shoulder.

"Dashiell Robert Parr?"

The man asked, his voice was clipped and reserved, he was clearly trained to show no emotion or any other kind of voice inflection. Dash quickly nodded, and they spun him around towards the elevators. He just blinked at them, surprised and, not for the first time, he wondered just what Lucius did.

"I actually go by Dash."

Dash added, trying to fill the awkward silence that surrounded them. But it didn't help, the agents were just as silent as they were before. Well...this was fun. Dash boredly started tapping his sneakered foot against the shiny floor of the elevator, in time with the elevator music.

When the elevator finally stopped at what he assumed was the meeting floor, he was unbelievably relieved. He hated silence. But when the agents walked him out of the elevator, a huge smile exploded across his face as he only had eyes for the tall, black, eye-patched man at the head of the meeting table.

"Hey, Sno-cone!"

He bellowed and everyone looked at the seventeen year old, but he didn't care as he strode over and pulled Lucius into a hug. One that the eye-patched man gladly accepted, to the appalling shock of everyone else in the room. Lucius ruffled the teen's hair and pulled him back by his shoulders to just look at him.

"Wow, Speedster! You really grew up."

Lucius said, smiling slightly and the rest of the people in the room nearly had a heart attack.

"Woah, Woah, Woah! Kid...you just made Fury smile, who the fuck are you?!"

A sarcastic and surprised sounding man's voice asked and Dash turned his head to study the people sitting around the table. The question came from a dark haired man with a goatee and a blue circular light coming from his shirt. He was sitting next to a woman with fiery red hair who was dressed in a skin tight black suit, and a man with fluffy dark hair, glasses and warm brown eyes. The other people are the table consisted of a blond, armored muscle man, a brown haired guy with a bow and quiver on his back, and a blond muscled man with innocent-looking blue eyes and a shy smile.

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm Dashiell Parr, but you can call me Dash."

Dash said sheepishly and smiled and offering his hand to the goateed man, who took it and smiled back at him, smugly.

"Tony Stark."

"So, Fury? Why did you bring this kid here, anyways?"

The blue-eyed blond man asked, interrupting the awed stare that Dash was giving Tony. Lucius/Fury cleared his throat as he rested his hand on Dash's shoulder.

"Dash, is your new fellow Avenger."

He added, and there were wide eyes all around and a cry of outrage from the blue-eyed blond man.

"Fury! He's just a child, you can't expect him to fight! That kid's probably never seen a fight before in his life! Does he even have any powers?!"

The blue-eyed blond man yelled and Fury opened his mouth to speak, but Dash hushed him as he narrowed his eyes.

"Look, I might be seventeen years old, but I've been fighting since I was ten years old. I left that life behind, but if your director wants my help I'm not going to let him down, I owe him too much already. And yes, I do have powers. But unlike you people, I didn't make a special suit, get injected with a serum, have a lab accident, or get trained by secret agents. I was born the way I am and you know what? People hate me for it, whether they call it, being a 'Super' or a 'Mutant', it's the same thing. I once knew a man who was willing to kill, so that everybody could be super and he did kill, he killed a lot."

Dash ranted, before grabbing his backpack, spinning on his heels and speeding back to the elevator. He saw the awed looks on their faces as the elevator doors closed.


End file.
